1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passenger restraint system.
2. Background Art
There are amusement attractions that involve transportation of passengers in a moving car or other vehicle. As a safety precaution, passenger restraint systems are provided that serve to keep the passenger in place, and to limit movement of the passenger during operation of the attraction. The type of restraint used depends on the type of attraction. For example, relatively slow moving attractions, or attractions that have little variation in direction of travel, can use seatbelts or a "lap bar" as a means of passenger restraint. Faster moving attractions, or attractions that include rapid changes of directions, may use a locking lap bar that is pressed against the passenger, limiting movement of the passenger. In other attractions, such as roller coasters, and particularly those that involve inverted or "loop the loop" travel, an over the shoulder yoke or restraint bar is often used.
Most prior art over-the-shoulder restraints used in ride vehicles are of a two-mode, single-pivot type. These designs are often "U-shaped" when viewed from the front, and straight or "L-shaped" when viewed from the side. They are characterized by a single pivot point located behind and above the passenger, allowing the restraint bar to pivot up away from the passenger for entry and exit, and pivot down against the passenger's chest during operation of the attraction. These prior art restraint systems typically have tall side pieces that fit short people and children poorly and block their view of a show or scenery while riding the ride. Because the restraint bar often extends adjacent the passenger's head, they can also cause injury to guests whose heads are forced against the restraint. Additionally, some of the known designs have a coarse adjustment means which prevents close fitting of the restraint to all passengers. Other known restraints can be tightened during the ride due to guests' motion thus making it quite uncomfortable to guests. In addition, prior art passenger restraint systems often are hydraulic, adding to the expense and complexity (and consequently, possible failure) of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,877 to Humphries discloses a hydraulic restraint system utilizing a unitary U-shaped restraint arm. However, it is not a dual-pivot system and does not allow for fine adjustment.
Eyerly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,698 is directed to a passenger car for an amusement device. The car of Eyerly includes a restraint bar that is pivotally mounted behind the shoulders of a passenger The bar pivots downward and rests on the lap of the passenger.
A passenger shield is described in Graham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,017. The device is a chest harness pivotally mounted behind the passenger and that swings down over the chest of the passenger. A lower locking device engages the bottom of the harness to hold it in place.
Doehler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,572, describes a vehicle safety guard of holding a person in a seat in case of accident. A horizontal restraint bar is attached to a single arm, in turn pivotally mounted behind the passenger. The arm swings down to press the restraint bar against the torso of the passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,694 to Miller is directed to a body restraining device for a vehicle. Two shoulder restraint pads, pivotally mounted behind the back of the passenger, are swung into and out of restraining position by a lever mounted near the floor of the seat.
Ezquerra, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,951 describes a restraint device for use in an automobile. The device is normally located resting against the passengers chest. During a sudden deceleration, the device swings slightly upward to receive the passengers face, preventing the passenger from being ejected from the car or hitting the windshield, dashboard, steering wheel, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,158 to O'Conner is a vehicle seat harness that is used in automobiles. The harness is coupled to the back of the seat and then rests on the front torso of the passenger of the vehicle.
A vehicle occupant restraining system is described in Hilyard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,670. The system is a U-shaped pendulum device that is normally stored above the head of a passenger. The pendulum, pivotally mounted behind the back of the passenger, is swung in front of the torso of the passenger to provide protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,550 to Hamy is a passive restraint system consisting of over the shoulder curved restraint members. The restraint devices focus on the shoulder, eliminating the discomfort of across the chest restraint systems.
Schubert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,349 is directed to a protective device for vehicles. A roof mounted padded restraint is normally disposed against the torso of the driver. For exit, the device is lifted up away from the driver, but in the vision of the driver. The device must be properly used to permit driving of the vehicle.
A shell shaped children's seat is described in Tomforde, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,225. The seat includes a rigid front panel that events the child from forward motion in the seat and blocks collision with objects in front of the direction of travel of the seat.
A horizontal single pivot cross bar restraining member is described in Cone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,510. The device is for use in a child's car seat.
Schmutz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,632 is directed to a device to retain roller coaster passengers in a standing position. A single pivoting arm includes a cross bar restraint that, along with a fixed side bar member, defines a harness for restraining a passenger.
An integral child restraint system is described in Steward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,086. The system includes a pivotally mounted U shaped restraining bar whose horizontal portion rests against the torso of a child. The pivot point it above and behind the seated child.